


Long Awaited Adventure

by jfcmartin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, domestic!Phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcmartin/pseuds/jfcmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon Go is <i>finally</i> out in Europe and Dan and Phil are one of the first (non-hacking) players to try it out.</p><p>Sent as a prompt to me, you can send me one too at <a href="http://rephil.tumblr.com/ask">rephil!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Awaited Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Nyello! Tis I again I'm writing another fic since I got a prompt that I should write Dan and Phil playing PoGo! (I wrote this a few days ago and PoGo just actually came out in Europe today i think) But yeah that's pretty sick
> 
> All mistakes are mine I don't have a beta and this is just a work of ~fiction~ so it's not real. You can send me a prompt at my [tumblr](http://rephil.tumblr.com/ask)!!!

“Yes! Finally,” Phil heard from the room beside his. And he knew exactly what it meant. **  
**

Since the release of Pokemon Go last week in the rest of the world besides Europe, Dan and Phil have been waiting for it in the app store. They might’ve heard of hacks on how to get it earlier, but they were afraid it’ll ruin their progress when they actually have it released.

Phil’s door slammed open and Dan rushed inside, shaking Phil’s elbows as he opened his iPhone to go to the app store. “It’s out, Phil!”

“I know! Wait,” he responded, trying to type ‘Pokemon Go’ onto the search bar with difficulty. He tapped the download button and grinned in excitement. This was the moment they’ve been waiting for.

Once the download is complete, they logged in using their Google accounts and waited eagerly for the app to load.

“Okay, okay. I saw this thing where if you want to get pikachu, you’re gonna have to avoid all of the other pokemon a couple of times before he appears,” Dan said, pointing his finger at Phil to emphasize his point.

“Got you,” he mumbled as he designed his own character, Dan doing so as well. It was a quiet five minutes while they contemplated on what hair color and clothes their characters would get. Dan commented on the lack of more options.

“It’s complete!” Dan exclaimed. They both stood up and walked around, testing their location to see if it worked. “Remember, Phil, cold turkey until we get to pikachu.”

Phil yelped when he saw bulbasaur appear on his map, simultaneously when charmander appeared on Dan’s. He was about to tap him when Dan grabbed his wrist. “Cold turkey!”

“Sorry, I was just testing,” Phil sputtered. They walked around the flat carefully, Dan clutching onto Phil’s hand to prevent him from giving in, and the two other pokemon have appeared. “But Dan! They’re all here!”

“Do you want the damn pikachu or not, Phil?” Dan exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Phil scrunched his nose, they’ve waited long enough for this to finally come out. Can’t they just find pikachu some other time?

“There he is!” Dan immediately let go of Phil’s hand and both tapped on pikachu. It took Phil two balls to catch him while it took Dan four. He muttered curse words at every failed attempt.

“I got him!” Dan screamed, giving Phil a high five and pumped their fists in the air. They proceeded to catch the other three near them, and even a lone rattata, and once they’ve completed it, Dan bolted to his room and returned shoving his pixel people backpack at Phil and said, “We have to go, Phil. We gotta catch them all.”

“But Dan I haven’t had breakfast yet,” Phil protested, slinging the back onto his back.

“Your cereal box is in there, we’re just gonna have to share.” Dan put on his trainers and took the hat he got from Gatorland.

“That’s unfair! Why don’t we use your cereal?” Phil washed his face in the kitchen sink and wiped his face with a paper towel. He wore his own shoes and grabbed the keys to the flat.

“I compared the energy per serving of both our cereals and yours has twice of mine,” Dan explained. “I have water and an umbrella and charged our power banks. Anything else you’ll need?” He turned around to look for Phil but he wasn’t there. He called for him a couple of times before he reappeared wearing his blue pokemon shirt.

“Battle gear on!” Phil giggled excitedly.

“We don’t have time for this, Phil. We have to go!” He grabbed Phil’s hand and together they made their way out of the flat with their phones in held in front of them.

_____

They’ve been making a lot of progress so far, catching a few pokemons on the way while stopping by the pokestop to get balls, and some potions and diamonds Phil didn’t know what to use for. Dan has grown exasperated of rattata since he’s catched at least twelve of them without even leaving their street.

“Hey, are you guys playing Pokemon Go too?” a ten year old kid asked them as they walked through the quiet 5 AM streets. The sun was barely up and the lampposts were still on. They both nodded in agreement and he gave them a thumbs up. Dan thought this kid was going places.

“Stop! There’s a spearow,” Phil said, holding his arm in front of Dan. He tapped on it and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, aiming his camera at the lamppost in front of him. If other people who have no knowledge of how the game works ever saw them, they would’ve given them weird looks.

“Where?” Dan ran around in circles before it appeared in his map. He jumped and tried to capture it, missing it three times before he actually did. “Shit, do you lose balls when you miss them?” Dan turned to Phil.

“I think you do, yeah,” Phil muttered, flicking the pokeball towards pidgey and successfully caught him.

“Well, fuck,” he said as a little girl with her mother passed by them. The mother glared at him.

“There’s a pokestop two blocks away! Let’s go,” Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s as he sprinted towards it. Dan protested, not wanting to go any faster than a foot per minute. They spotted a bunch of other people staring at the phones near the comic book store, which is where the pokestop was. They gave each other knowing glances and proceeded to claim the items in the stop. Dan got three pokeballs while Phil got six.

“That’s unfair! You’ve been catching pokemons better than I do.” Phil just stuck his tongue at him.

Dan started to get the hang of catching them that he can do it with just one ball. Phil, however, learned it quicker than him and have reached level five way before Dan could.

Dan pursed his lips and hugged Phil’s torso, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Can you do mine, Phil? _Pleaseeee_?”

Phil butted his head on Dan’s playfully, putting a ten kilometer egg into the incubator. “No Dan! That’s cheating. We have to go to that gym over there,” he pointed at a rock with a plaque stuck to it in between two buildings on the other side of the street. “I’m gonna choose my team now.”

Dan pouted. “After all I’ve done for you.”

Phil crossed the road without checking both sides and nearly got hit by a bicycle; she was probably playing pokemon Go too. He yelped when he noticed her but Dan yanked him out of the way in time.

Dan glared at him and said, “You spork!”

“Thanks, Dan.” He sighed in relief. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. They checked for any vehicles in the way before crossing the street again. Dan ducked away from Phil’s arm when he spotted a bellsprout.

He aimed his camera towards an unsuspecting pedestrian, who looked at him warily, before Phil explained, “Sorry, he’s just playing Pokemon Go.” It didn’t make him feel any better.

“What the fuck?” Dan exclaimed when spearow escaped. “I used eight balls for you! And how does a plant escape?”

“I joined a team already,” Phil said, grinning with his tongue sticking out of his teeth. “I met a few fans in the same team too. They seem pretty cool.”

“Oh, cool. What team are you in?” Dan asked.

“Blue.”

Dan squinted at him and crossed his arms. “I see how it is. I’m joining red.”

  
Phil scoffed. “A terrible choice, that is.” He poked Dan’s side, causing him to squeal, and added, “We’re just gonna fight to the death.”

He took it as a challenge and proceeded to turn it into a tickle fight. Dan easily lost his breath since he was too busy laughing and kicking at Phil’s leg to distract him. He was sure this’ll be up on the internet in a while but he wanted to _win_. If Phil can reach levels faster than he is, he better win the tickle fight.

However, it was interrupted when they felt both their phones vibrate on their hands. When they checked to see it, they found out zugbat was just around the corner. Other people must’ve realized it too since they also raced towards the general direction.

Much to Dan’s amazement, it took him only two pokeballs to capture it, and it didn’t try to escape. But Phil’s however, took him ten. But when they compared each other’s combat power, Dan’s zugbat has a higher one.

They realized they were close to the Thames river. Phil saw that there were a lot of water type pokemons nearby. Phil was very enthusiastic when he found a psyduck by the pier.

“Ooh, Dan! Stay right there, don’t move,” he instructed. Dan looked at him awkwardly and put up a peace sign out of habit, and Phil took a picture of him with the psyduck. He showed it to him, and he laughed.

“We should post that on instagram,” Dan noted. He paced around the area, psyduck wasn’t appearing on his map. “Where is he? It says I’m two steps—oh.” He caught it with only one try.

They heard the pokemon theme song playing in the distance, and they sung it quietly, making up dance moves as they go along. Dan spotted a magikarp right beside Phil.

“Phil! I found magikarp. Wanna take a picture with him?” Phil leaned against the railings and threw his head back, doing an exaggerated impression of the fish with his mouth gaping and his eyes very wide. Dan found it very hard not to laugh while trying to take the picture.

Once he caught magikarp, he finally reached level five. “Yay!” he ran up to hug Phil and rocked them side to side. He put his mouth over Phil’s ear whispering, “I’m going to kick your ass, Phil,” and he hissed menacingly.

“No!” Phil laughed, pushing him gently, and ran away. Dan tapped on the nearest gym, lazily tapped repeatedly to finish the montage, and picked the red team. He also decided to put his two kilometer egg in the incubator. It was against his will, but he ran to catch up with Phil, who was too busy catching another rattata.

“You’re catching it again? We have like a hundred of those!” Dan scolded.

Phil raised his eyebrow and said, “Gotta catch ‘em all.”

Dan’s head perked up when his phone vibrated again. There was a clefairy two steps away. Dan rushed towards it and once it appeared on his map, he bent his knees into a fighting stance, extended his arms in front of him, and tapped on the clefairy. Although it constantly escaped, Dan repeatedly catched it with only one pokeball.  He didn’t notice Phil walk beside him, tapping on the clefairy on his screen.

The fifth time he tried, it ran away. Dan knelt down and groaned. He shook his phone and looked up into the sky in despair as Phil sighed in relief when he caught his.

“I can’t believe this!” Dan on his legs and crossed his arms. “The app definitely doesn’t like me.”

Phil smiled and shook his head, joining Dan on the floor as he sat cross legged in front of him. He looked to see if anyone was watching before taking both of Dan’s hands and kissing them gently. “You can do it, Dan. Don’t you wanna be the very best? Like no one ever was?”

Dan pouted and joined along. “To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause.”

Phil stood up and reached his hand towards Dan. “I will travel across the land, searching far and wide.”

Dan grabbed it warily and sung, “Each pokemon to understand the power that’s inside.”

Together they sung, “Pokemon,” and Dan whispered, “Gotta catch them all.” “It’s you and me.”

They jogged towards the next pokestop while continuing, “I know it’s my destiny!”

They pointed at each other while singing, “Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend. In a world we must defend!”

Before they could continue with the song, Dan stopped abruptly and screamed, “My egg is hatching!” Phil peered at his screen from Dan’s shoulder.

_“Another fucking rattata?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Waddya think pal? Kudos and comments are gladly appreciated!!


End file.
